Malditos rosaditos
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Desprestigiar el sentido de auto conservación, preservación o supervivencia indicaba cuanto disfrute existe en molestar sin reparar en las consecuencias y querer que te maten en el intento. ¿Conclusión? Los días normales son aburridos. #OneShot#SemiAU#PersonajeHumanizado#MencionesRelacionesHomosexuales#GenderBender


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**La siguiente historia deriva de una ingeniosa idea y un momento de una conversación sin sentido con malas bromas y chistes raros, en resumen, nada como molestar a tus compañeros de equipo y querer que te maten, XD, jajajaja.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Responsable de originar el concepto central: Ztupiidea**

**Recomendación musical: "Soul Bossa Nova" by Quincy Jones**

**Notas: **

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El color rosa ha comenzado a significar peligro, uno que está dispuesto a evitar con tal de vivir en paz y tranquilidad.

Al menos eso funciono por dos semanas.

Entro con las provisiones enviadas de Camelot, a penas bajo las cajas que cubrían su visión, maldijo a todo el Clan de la Diosa junto al Demoniaco, justo en la barra esos dos individuos, uno ocupando un taburete, con un vaso de agua al frente y la otra, tras la barra limpiando un tarro de madera, siendo ella quien anuncio su llegada al otro con un cordial saludo, además del retraso por minutos con esa carga que esperaban desde el día anterior. – Déjalo en la entrada, Meliodas lo ordenara cuando vuelva – puso el tarro que limpiaba en la barra, destapando una botella, vertiendo su contenido en el recipiente, deslizándolo de la agarradera – Bebe, es una cortesía por un trabajo bien hecho.

\- Claro, maestro~ - acepto la solicitud con una sonrisa tensa, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, sentándose en el taburete junto a Gowther. La chica asintió, tapando la botella y regresándola al estante, girando para recargarse en sus brazos sobre la barra, arreglando el cabello de sus dos coletas, resoplando con molestia. - ¿Sucede algo, maestro? – cuestiono el albino.

\- Las ventas han disminuido y no conseguimos ganancias que superen las anteriores – elevo uno de sus brazos, apoyándose en su mano con la palma tocando la mejilla. La conversación concluyo ahí, la chica mirando los asientos vacíos con el ceño fruncido, Gowther en silencio moviendo el contenido de su vaso y él dando sorbos a su cerveza, alentándose en terminarla rápido pero sin aparentarse sospechoso. Se maldijo cuando sus ojos escarlata se encontraron con la obsidiana de Hawk, un brillo sinestro despertó en la chica. – ¿Y King? – volvió a maldecir, pero esta vez sobre toda Britania, ¿Por qué no venían a comprar deliciosa cerveza e ingerir comida de dudosa procedencia?, paso el trago de cerveza, notando que solo quedaba un poco en el fondo, casi podía ver la madera y las gotas que se deslizaban al interior.

La peli rosa de dos coletas no lo dejaría retirarse sin recibir información de sus avances con el rey del bosque de las hadas, dejo el tarro y con su mejor sonrisa fingió no saber a qué se refería, su tercera maldición dirigida a la existencia misma se desató en su mente con la sonrisa de esa mujer y como giro con el pecado de la lujuria de la cabra que había permanecido silencioso pero atento. Casi, no, aseguraba que esos dos planearon todo, los tres en el bar, una cerveza gratis y sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos o recibir clientes que mejoraran el ánimo de la mujer.

Todo lo que querían era joderle la existencia, al parecer, ¿por qué?, pensó, intentando recordar si había vuelto a terminarse el suministro de cerveza o robarlo los anteojos a Gowther, nada, le sorprendía notar que su comportamiento ha sido impecable. – Las habilidades de seducción de Ban, están decayendo, Hawk-san – y el martirio comenzó con el peli rosado de gafas. La mujer de rosa rio entre dientes, enderezándose de su postura y cruzando los brazos, alzando una ceja, mostrando curiosidad por la teoría de Gowther.

\- ¿La inmortalidad solo va de adorno? – miro de arriba hacia abajo al albino, conteniéndose de carcajearse, aún más ante la poca comprensión de esa pregunta por parte de Gowther – Si, ya sabes. Tantos años y no sabe pedirle una cita. Se oxido su talento.

\- ¿Cómo puede oxidarse? – otra pequeña mirada dirigida de la peli rosa al albino. Con su dedo índice flexionado hizo una seña para que Gowther se acercara, obediente acato la indicación, escuchando en un susurro la voz de la mujer mientras usaba la mano derecha obstaculizando la visión de sus movimientos, ella se alejó con una ceja alzada. Gowther miro de ella hacia Ban en tres ocasiones, con la mano izquierda en puño y el índice flexionado bajo su barbilla permaneció callado, reflexionando lo dicho en secreto. - ¿Ban tiene problemas para generar una erección?

Y la risa de la peli rosa estallo, sosteniendo su estómago y con la palma izquierda golpeando la barra sonoramente, Gowther lamentaba la situación fisiológica del albino esperando que no fueran efectos secundarios por beber de la fuente de la vida eterna, prometiendo que investigaría todo a su disposición y con ayuda de Merlin resolverían su problema localizado entre sus piernas.

Secando una de las lágrimas producidas por reírse, Hawk, palmeo la espalda de Gowther, alzando su pulgar en aprobación y agradecimiento por sus maravillosas intenciones para un pobre y desconsolado hombre inmortal, que necesita perseguir a su particular interés romántico, fallando en el intento. – Hawk-san, significa que King no encuentra sexualmente complaciente a Ban.

\- Pro-pro-probablemente – se tapó la boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior, resistiendo otra risa, pasando la vista al albino que tenía una vena hinchada en su frente y el entrecejo marcado, aferrándose a la agarradera del tarro con algunos de sus trozos encajándose en la mano de este. – Tu sabes – tosió, esta vez poniendo las manos en su cintura – Un cuerpo de 1300 años, es un reto, incluso para un cerdo.

\- Vaya. – la nueva información daba un aprendizaje completamente fascinante. Imitando la acción de Hawk, con su mano izquierda toco el hombro derecho de Ban – Lamento tu situación Ban – dijo con una expresión afligida, moderando el tono de su voz – pero – miro directamente al albino, mostrando una sonrisa y sus ojos rebosantes de esperanza – estoy seguro que hay muchas otras razones para que King te amé, además del sexo.

\- Y te lo dice el pecado de la lujuria – secundo Hawk – por tanto, es 100% confiable – alzo su izquierda con los dedos índice y medio en señal de V.

El tarro exploto en varios pedazos de madera derramando lo que restaba de la cerveza, la peli rosa grito al albino por destruir vajilla del bar, descolgando del cinturón en su falda el paño, comenzando a limpiar. Gowther alejo su mano del hombro de Ban, levantándose del taburete y recogiendo los trozos de madera esparcidos. Con su cabeza gacha, se paró, dándole la espalda a los peli rosas, comenzando a retirarse con necesitar aire fresco y dar una vuelta, dejando atrás los regaños de su maestro y que no volvería a recibir cerveza gratis, cerrando la puerta al salir con la voz de Gowther – ¿No exageramos demasiado, Hawk-san?

Y en cuarta ocasión maldijo al par de amigos sin sensibilidad ni tacto que decidieron encontrarse y elegir volver su vida amorosa una comedia a la primera oportunidad que tenían de abrir sus bocas y expresar lo que guardaban en sus cabezas.

Se detuvo, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando de izquierda a derecha y detrás el bar, bajando la mirada a la parte después de la presilla del pantalón, tanteando con las yemas de sus dedos, cubriéndolo con la palma, aquello no podía fallarle, ¿cierto?, retiro su mano, negando y gruñendo. Despeinándose los cabellos, regreso a su andar por el bosque, sus estupideces ya estaban afectándole seriamente. – "Detesto el rosa"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, como digo, esto de los fics espontáneos es bueno, liberan estresa, te concentran y te sacan unas buenas risas, jajajaja.**

**Por cierto, importante, Hawk en esta versión es humano y mujer, por tanto, es un diseño que invente luego de considerar que hubiera sido bueno que agregaran un personaje femenino (además de Diane) que estuviera interesado en Meliodas y conviviera con él, como que hubiera sido algo bueno para explotar y ver, algo interesante.**

**¡BYE-BYE!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
